


Built On Trust

by FictionPenned



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Where One Partner Has Platonic Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: Most men in this world are lucky if they find one great love of their lives.Laurie, however, has two.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange





	Built On Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Most men in this world are lucky if they find one great love of their lives. 

Laurie, however, has two. 

There is the love of his heart and the love of his head, the love of the night and the love of day, a love of lust and a love of chasity. 

When Laurie first met the March girls, he immediately gravitated towards Jo. She possessed a magnetism that lured him closer, an insatiable energy that fed into his own until they both burned brighter than the sun itself. In that moment of shared smiles and passionate chatter on a moonlit night, with music and the New England breeze drifting all around them, he realized that up until this very moment, he lived in ignorance of his own incompletion. 

Jo was the other half of his soul, his matched pair, the single point upon which he expected the rest of his life to revolve. 

Neither of them knew how to navigate it, what words to use to describe their relationship, what the future looked like for two people like them, and when he finally bared his soul to her and laid voice to the proposal that he had long been anticipating, Jo turned him down. 

And it broke his heart. 

In time, however, Laurie realized that Jo was right to do as she did. 

As one grows older, love is less blinding, less all-consuming, and it becomes easier to differentiate between the love one has for a friend and a soulmate, and the love one has for a partner and a wife. 

Laurie eventually found his wife in Jo's sister, Amy. 

His love for Amy complemented his love for Jo, rather than replacing it. Though they may not be soulmates in the way that he will always be soulmates with Jo, they are a well-suited couple. They manage a home together, they share secrets, they smile and laugh and joke and dance and raise a family together. 

Most importantly, they trust each other. 

Though Amy was initially fearful of Laurie's love for Jo and dreaded being seen as his second choice, the replacement for the woman that would never wed him, long talks by candlelight allowed them to cultivate an understanding between them. 

Amy need not worry that Laurie will be dragged away from her. 

She need never worry nor be jealous, for his love for Jo is different. 

When the day ends, Amy can always trust that Laurie will find his way home to her, that she will be the only woman to touch him, the only woman to bed him, the only woman who will ever be his wife. 

Laurie and Amy sealed a promise with vows and the exchange of rings during their hasty marriage in London, and it is a promise that will be kept. 

And when all three of them gather together, huddling around the fireplace in one house or another, sharing cookies and sweets and stories of their lives, they are a family, which all told, is not that surprising. After all, Laurie has always been a honorary March girl, and the Marches always find their way back to each other.


End file.
